


And They Were Roommates

by rosid_eudicot



Category: Original Work
Genre: Casual Sex, Clothed Sex, College, Creampie, Cumplay, F/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, University, and i mean very casual sex, creampie into clothing, girlcum, pussy juice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29011380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosid_eudicot/pseuds/rosid_eudicot
Summary: Unlikely roommates move in together for university and share in some casual carnal associations. A collection of short, smutty, kinky works centered around extremely casual sex.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 10





	1. Studying Blows

**Author's Note:**

> see chapter notes before each one for the kinks, and skip if you dont like a particular kink! there's probably very little in the way of continuity you'll miss.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet Leah and Seth, university roommates with a twist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks for this chapter: blowjob, cumplay, drool.  
> mentioned: fingering, scissoring, squirting.

For Seth and Leah, the third year of university was going to be where things got really awesome. The awkwardness of adjusting to a new environment had finally worn off entirely. They had finished with their God-awful general requirements, so they were finally free to focus on the aspects of their respective majors that they liked. And best of all, they were finally afforded the freedom to live off-campus rather than in a crappy and overpriced student dorm. Hooray!

But you know what they say about the best laid plans of mice and men. Two weeks before the beginning of the semester, and only three days before they were supposed to move in, Seth's roommate called him in tears. Seth had to work to piece together his inarticulate rambling, but he eventually figured out the story: he'd taken one too many doses of mescaline and had a mental breakdown, deciding that he'd drop out of college and pursue a career as the bassist for his garage band. Seth tried to sound supportive of his… journey… but it meant that he was out of a roommate.

And Leah wasn't faring much better. Two weeks before the start of the semester, and just three days before she was supposed to move into her apartment, she and her erstwhile roommate got an e-mail. It was long and apologetic, and most importantly, contained several attachments with a Drug Enforcement Agency letterhead. It turned out that the landlord of their apartment complex had been stashing and selling heroin out of vacant apartments, and one of those apartments happened to include the unit that Leah was going about to move into. The DEA closed them to investigate. How long? "Until further notice." So she was out of a room.

Leah and Seth didn't know one another terribly well. They only had each other's contact information thanks to being in a group project once for one class. But one of Seth's friends saw Leah's post on Twitter about the debacle, and Seth went out on a limb to contact her. Leah needed a place to live, and Seth needed a roommate to get anywhere near affording this apartment. So even if they weren't well-acquainted, they agreed to live together, at least for the year.

Funnily enough, they were just about polar opposites. Seth was Black, lanky, with short curly hair and a deep voice that could belong to a radio host or podcaster. He was studying civics in order to be a high school social studies teacher, and he had everything planned out to a T, from the professors he'd get next year to the district he wanted to teach in five years down the line.

Leah was European, somewhat short and curvy, bespectacled, and had smooth platinum blonde-dyed hair styled in a pixie cut. And she didn't have a clue where she was going. Her major was biostatistics, and even though she knew everything there was to know about whatever biostatistics was, she couldn't give a straight answer when asked, "What can you do with that, though?"

But despite their disharmonious natures, everything went pretty smooth as they moved in. The awkwardness of being new roommates didn't last terribly long. In fact, as the semester started, they fell into a casual routine, and it seemed to confirm that they'd made the right decision.

Well, there were a few strange occurrences. Like that time that Seth was cleaning the living room and found a jacket belonging to Leah slung over the couch. Not wanting to leave it there, he decided to be nice and just walk into her bedroom to put it on a coat hook there. He was wearing headphones at the time, so he couldn't hear the moaning coming from her room.

"Hey, you left a jacket in the—" He stopped in his tracks, looking at Leah laying on the bed, completely naked aside from a pair of panties around her ankle, three fingers deep in her pussy. Her face was twisted into an enraptured expression, and she had her hips arched up against her hand as while she fingered herself.

"…In the living room," Seth continued. He paused, looking at her nonplussed for another moment, realizing that she hadn't stopped fingering herself or bucking her hand against her hips, only slowed down. Then he politely walked over to the coat hook and hung the jacket on it, glancing back at her before exiting and closing the door behind himself.

But Seth himself wasn't any different, as Leah would soon learn. A few days later, she was texting with a friend who happened to be in Seth's common law class. That friend had lost her paper notes, and she was wondering if Seth had his on hand. "Probably," was Leah's response. "I think he still has every class notebook he's ever written in on hand, lol."

Being helpful as she was, she hopped up and walked right to his room to ask, "Hey Seth, Kat wants the notes for your law class." But what she didn't notice until halfway through the sentence was that Seth was facing away from her, cock in hand, staring at a video of two women scissoring that was open on his laptop. They started to orgasm (or convincingly fake it, at least), squirting on one another, by the time Seth whipped his head around, looking aghast.

"Oh. You're busy. I'll just grab it," Leah said dismissively, going over to his bedside table and looking over the notebooks neatly stacked there. She didn't have to ask which one was which, because they were all color-coded and labeled in immaculate block lettering; the blue common law one was second down. "I'll give it back, bye!" She called quietly as she left to take pictures of it.

After those escapades, midterms approached inexorably, and Seth spent far more time on campus, staying in the library and nearly falling asleep to the sound of Supreme Court oral arguments. Leah, too, immersed herself in after-hours class meetings and TA visits in order to brush up on biochemistry before it was too late.

Then, one night, Seth returned rather late to find Leah still up, rubbing her eyes tiredly before a dining table strewn haphazardly with flash cards. "Hey, Leah."

"Sup…" She sounded exhausted.

Seth set his backpack down beside the door and removed his shoes before walking a bit closer, leaning against the kitchen wall. "How long have you been studying for?"

"Uh… I've been sitting here for three hours, and I've been studying for about twenty. Twenty minutes," she hastily tacked on. "How 'bout you?"

"Well… I went to campus at 11 this morning, and it's 8 PM now. But I also got coffee, and that took maybe 10 minutes, and the printer at the library was broken so I had to walk for 15 minutes to go to the—"

"Okay, I don't need, like, an itemized receipt." She looked up and propped her head on her fist. "You as stressed out as I am?" Seth nodded. "Come here."

He walked over, confused. Leah stayed seated, and the confusion only grew as she reached out to his waist, unbuttoning his pants and sliding the zipper open. "Uh, Leah, what are you—"

"Shush. If I look at any more amino acids, I'm gonna set myself on fire." She reached through his boxers and pulled his cock through the fly, admiring the satisfying warmth in her hand. It was soft at the moment, but that began to change rapidly as Leah stroked along its length with her fingers. "Tell me about what you've been studying."

Leah's fingers felt so good that they alone made Seth let out a slight, contented groan as they danced across his dick. "Well…" He tried to think as he felt himself stiffen in her hand. "I have a test on voting rights prior to the 1960s. Lots of presidents we never hear about, so that'll be kind of tough."

"Like Warren G. Harding?" Leah asked earnestly, following it up by pushing Seth's cock up and licking slowly along its base, making him shudder with pleasure.

"No… Harding's one of the ones you hear about." He wrapped his hand around his dick and squeezed gently, expressing a tiny drop of precum at the tip. Leah immediately and obediently licked it up. "I mean, like, James A. Garfield."

"Like the cat?"

"No, like the post-Civil War president." Having proved his point, Leah scooted a bit closer to him and wrapped her lips around the head of his cock, sucking gently and running her tongue around it. This had the effect of eliciting a quiet sigh from Seth and causing him to buck his hips forward, trying to thrust into Leah's mouth, but she kept him where he was.

She withdrew from his dick with a wet sound, watching a thin trail of drool fall from him onto the leg of her pants. "So that's just one class. Any others?"

"I have to write an essay about the gold standard." Not to be deterred, Seth reached back behind Leah's head and inched himself closer until his cock was pressing up against her cheek. She was content to tease him, letting him prod at her lips, until tilting her head and taking him into her mouth in earnest. "That- I have a book full of sources on that, but it'll just be really boring, I think."

Leah nodded politely as her head bobbed forward and backwards on her roommate's cock, her eyes closed. With each little motion of her neck, she took Seth deeper, until the tip of his dick was being squeezed by the muscles of her throat.

"Mmm… What else?" It was, unsurprisingly, difficult to think while being deep-throated, and especially while Leah's tongue kept dragging along the underside of Seth's cock with every move. "Everything else is just… Memorization, dates… I think…" It was a bit of a struggle to keep his voice level.

"Mm-hmm." Leah's motions became faster, and she reached up to fondle Seth's balls. The inability to swallow or move her tongue freely had led to quite a bit of drool forming in her mouth, and it was now leaking out and making frothy bubbles along the side of her lips and face. She felt Seth's hand on the back of her head, and she let it stay, because it meant that the pace could increase until he was practically facefucking her.

He didn't last long at that intensity. A soft moan accompanied a tension that Leah could feel through her mouth before Seth climaxed, filling her throat with a warm rush of cum. She held him there for as long as she could without gagging, then quickly withdrew and used the saliva coating him as lube to finish with a handjob, letting him splatter the remainder of his cum across her face. He was quite pent up, understandably, and he was able to cover her face with a good amount even after filling up her mouth.

"Mmm… Well, good luck on the presidents." Leah removed her glasses to inspect how much they'd been dirtied—and they were almost entirely coated. She idly licked a glob off of them, tasting the creamy off-bitterness of Seth's seed. "I think you'll do fine, though. Meanwhile, I'm gonna fail for not knowing some stupid shit, like that lysine, arginine, and histidine are the three basic amino acids." It seemed not to occur to her that she had just rattled off the names of the three basic amino acids.

"I- I think you'll do better than you expect. Besides, doesn't your department curve everything up?" Seth reached down and tucked his now-flaccid dick back into his boxers before zipping his pants back up.

"Hope so." She sighed and started organizing the flash cards again, unperturbed at the fact that her face was covered in cum. "I should get back to this for at least a little while longer. Goodnight."

"…Yeah. Goodnight."

Seth walked off to his bedroom, Leah returned to studying, and the timbre of their time as roommates had been set.


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leah buys a pressure cooker of dubious value.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinks: girlcum, doggystyle, creampie (into clothes)

The doorbell rang at Seth and Leah's apartment, which was weird, because their doorbell _never_ rang, as they were self-respecting modern college students whose friends had the courtesy to text them before swinging by unannounced, and who also neither knew nor care to knew their neighbors.

Seth happened to be the first one to answer the door, and to his surprise, he found the apartment manager staring him in the face, holding a brown box in one hand and a tablet in the other. "Oh, hi! Is something wrong?"

"No, nothing wrong," the manager said with a slight chuckle. "We found a package addressed to you—it had been delivered two days ago, but we accidentally lost it in our mail sorting room, so I thought I'd just bring it up here. I just need you to sign for it."

"Oh. Alright." Seth was surprised; getting mail was nice, but he wasn't expecting any packages. But before he could say that, he was interrupted by the voice of Leah from behind him, calling out from the other end of the apartment.

"That's mine!" Rapid footfalls heralded her presence behind him just before he was shoved out of the way, letting Leah take his spot at the door. "I was expecting that. Hi! Thanks for getting it to us. I wasn't looking forward to having to deal with an incomplete delivery."

She signed with her finger on the tablet and exchanged her signature for the hefty-looking parcel. Once the door was closed, she carried it to the kitchen, leaving Seth quite flummoxed.

"So, what is it?"

"Just watch and learn." She opened it up, withdrawing a packing slip and a second, smaller cardboard box. Within that one, stabilized by a Styrofoam insert, rested a metallic appliance with a digital touchscreen and some sort of heavy-duty locking mechanism. Leah looked elated by it.

"It's a… Nope, I've got nothing." Seth shrugged as Leah plugged the device in and went through some kind of configuration process.

"A pressure cooker!" She looked back, grinning proudly. "Latest model. This does everything a slow cooker does, but better, and in a fraction of the time. Brown rice? Bam, on the table. Chicken? Bam, the tenderest chicken you've ever had. Vegetables? Bam, steamed in two minutes. I'm telling you, fine dining at home is within our grasp." She sounded like she was right out of an infomercial.

"Leah, not to burst your bubble, but last week you ate nothing but Subway sandwiches for four days in a row. Something tells me that you're gonna go full Gordon Ramsay."

"Just you wait and see," she said confidently. "I've got a recipe lined up already. It'll be delicious, and it'll be well worth the 200 bucks."

"200 bucks!? You could buy a personal chef for less!"

"Quiet, nonbeliever. I'm going to the store." Leah picked up a short shopping list that had been stuck to the fridge by magnet and slung a backpack over her shoulder. "And I'll see you tonight to make dinner."

Leah certainly had some projects to get done, but those could wait! She needed to prove Seth wrong first. Her trip to the store yielded all the ingredients necessary to make a fancy dish of chicken over brown rice with a decadent sauce made of vinegar, wine, and fruit.

When she had returned to the apartment and got to work, Seth came out of his room to watch her chop vegetables and trim a few chicken breasts with mild amusement. "So how long is all this supposed to take?"

Leah held up three fingers. "Three minutes."

"You've already been cutting vegetables for ten minutes."

"Cook time, not prep time, you dork. And everything just gets thrown into the pressure cooker."

"Well, isn't that convenient?" Seth looked smugly over the pile of dishes in the sink that had already been used to hold something or another.

Leah only rolled her eyes and dumped the last of the ingredients into the pressure cooker's pot. "You just watch…" Seth walked a bit closer to watch as she sealed the thing up tight and pressed a few buttons on its face. It beeped happily, finally displaying the message "ACTIVE: HEATING."

… And after a minute, he and Leah looked at one another, brows knit. "Shouldn't it be—"

Leah cut him off. "It should be showing a timer. I set it for three minutes. Is this right?"

"Where'd you put the instruction booklet?"

"Where I always put instruction booklets. The trash." Of course. Seth shouldn't have expected that Leah would actually keep those things. He sighed and took out his phone, searching online for a user manual. And when he eventually found one, he snickered.

"Cooking at High Pressure," he read aloud from the manual, "Use the face buttons to set the program. Cook time begins when pressure has built up. Please allow up to 20 minutes for the unit to pressurize."

"What the fuck!? 20 minutes!?" Leah sounded incredulous, utterly betrayed by her $200 darling. "I- That- This- What a bunch of shit!"

"I know, you really should write to the company and give them a piece of your mind."

"You shut your mouth," she jabbed a finger at Seth before bending over, resting her elbows on the countertop and staring intently at the appliance. "I'm gonna sit here and watch this thing until it works."

"Mm-hmm. That'll show it…" Seth trailed off, distracted. Leah had been wearing form-fitting yoga pants, and now that she was bent over, the curve of her ass was on full display. And he could swear that the tightness around her crotch showed a tiny hint of cameltoe.

He positioned himself behind her and reached a hand out, giving her butt a gentle squeeze. She seemed relatively unfazed by it, still watching the pressure cooker steam slightly as it pressurized. Although she did wriggle her hips slightly and press back against Seth.

"It said _up to_ , right? Maybe it won't actually take that long…" Seth's response to her wistful thinking was to grab her ass with a second hand, feeling her up and running his fingers along the warmth between her legs. He could practically feel her deliciously puffy pussy begging to be fucked through the spandex pants.

"Maybe it only takes that long at high altitudes," he offered helpfully. "Then again, we are decently high above sea level." She groaned in response, and briefly switched to propping herself up with one arm so that she could slide the waistband of her pants down her hips. Seth picked things up the rest of the way and slid them down to her knees, leaving her almost exposed aside from a lacy black thong.

"It's stupid that they don't factor that into the cooking time," she grumbled. As she spoke, she idly reached down between her legs and moved her panties aside, sliding a finger along her slit and gathering a drip of her lubrication before slipping her finger into her mouth to taste. "Mm. I taste good."

"Yeah?" Seth follows her lead, spreading her pussy and gathering a nice amount of slickness on his finger before touching it to his tongue. It's a warm, almost honey-like sweetness, mixed with a sort of salinity. She was right, she did taste good.

Hearing the sound of a zipper and rustle of cloth that heralded Seth taking off his pants, Leah reached back to slide her panties down as well, pushing both them and her yoga pants to ankle level. She still didn't look back, though—she was determined to watch this pot of food until it boiled.

Seth didn't have to worry about such things; for one, he was in a position to keep an eye on it no matter what, but also, he didn't have as much investment in it. Instead, he busied himself by pulling his pants and boxers down enough to let his cock flop free. It was almost impossible to taste Leah's pussy juice without getting hard, and it felt nice to not be restrained at the same time.

Leah arched her back to give him a better angle, and Seth took the help gladly, positioning himself behind her and prodding at her entrance, letting the precum on the head of his cock mingle with the lubrication dripping down her pussy and onto her inner thighs.

"Ugh. Why do you have to tease me just like this stupid thing?" She indicated the pressure cooker, trying to move her hips back slightly so that Seth would penetrate her on accident. It didn't work for her.

"Have you considered that you deserve it after wasting $200 on this thing?" With a slight chuckle at her expense, Seth finally pushed himself inside of her, shuddering at the sensation of being surrounded by her warmth.

"Sure, maybe I—Ah!—deserve it, but also—Mm!—we only have three minutes once it gets done pressurizing…" She punctuated her sentence with moans and gasps of pleasure as Seth wasted no time in bottoming out inside of her, withdrawing, and thrusting himself in again.

Once again, Leah propped herself against the countertop with one hand, using her other to this time massage her clit. Seth's dick was hitting her g-spot in the most wonderful of ways, and the added stimulation made her even more wet, leading to a sloshing sound and a dribble of girlcum falling down her inner thigh as Seth fucked her.

"Mmm… Keep going." Her mind was getting nice and fuzzy from the stimulation, and she felt like she was balancing on the perfect gray area between cumming and becoming overstimulated, and not having an orgasm at all. Being finally pushed over the edge would be delicious.

It was much the same for Seth, only he was feeling things build far more gradually, thrusting himself roughly into Leah and feeling his sensation heighten with every inch of progress. He was holding onto her hips with both hands; even though they weren't necessary to keep her still, he was still gripping her tight enough to leave little red marks in her pale skin.

"Ah… I'm close. I'm close," he moaned, just as he felt himself fall over the edge. His body tightened and he thrust himself as deep as he could into Leah's slit, holding himself there as he filled her with semen, feeling his cock twitch with every spurt.

Leah hadn't stopped massaging her clit for a second, but the sensation of finally being filled with a hot rush of seed was the straw that broke her. She felt herself tense up, her muscles twitching of their own accord and clamping down around Seth, milking him of all the cum he could give, as she stifled a moan with the back of her hand.

"Ah… Hey, look, it finally pressurized!" She pointed happily at the digital readout, which now read, "ACTIVE: 03."

"Oh, nice. That didn't feel like 20 minutes," Seth scratched his chin, wondering whether it had actually felt longer or shorter to him. "I'm staying inside you until it's done cooking, by the way."

"Good. I would have asked you to anyway," came Leah's nonchalant reply. "What should I do after you pull out?"

"Mmm… Tough question." He idly continued to gently squeeze her ass while he thought about it, feeling himself start to go soft inside of her. "Put your clothes on again. You can watch it drip out of you and make your pants dirty."

She looked back with a grin. "I thought you'd say that. Nice. Although—ugh, that means I have to do laundry." She groaned slightly. "We need more detergent, by the way."

"I'll get some from the store tomorrow morning. Payment for the food."

"Sweet, thanks."

True to his word, once the pressure cooker had finished, Seth pulled himself out of Leah. She barely had time to put on her panties before a first dribble of a creampie leaked out of her. But she hastily slid her pants on before anything else could leak out, and that meant that the drips of cum over the next few minutes just created a wet, messy patch on the crotch of her spandex yoga pants. It also gave the pressure cooker enough time to release its built-up pressure.

And as much as Seth hated to admit it, the fancy chicken-over-brown-rice meal they had was actually really, really good.


End file.
